firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
IS-3
Overview |place of origin = |manufacturers = ChKZ|designer companies = ChKZ|period designed = 1944 - 1945|num built = 350|produced period = 1945 - ?|dates in service = 1945 - 1950s|rus object des = Object 703|main gun = 122mm D-25T L/43 (28 rounds)|main gun sight = TSh-17, POP|gunsight image = TSh-17.jpg|roof gun = 12.7x108mm DShK (945 rounds)|armour = 20 - 200mm|armour type = Welded|weight = 46500kg|length = Hull: 6.7m w/ gun: 10m|width = 3.2m|height = 2.45m|crew = 4|radio = 10RK|barrel overhang = 3.3m|engine = |power weight = |gears = 4 forward, 1 reverse|type n displacement = |gun traverse = 360° manual & electric|gun elevation = -3° to +20° manual|suspension = Torsion bars|ground pressure = 0.82kg/cm2|ground clearance = 0.5m|fuel capacity = 520L (+270L External) diesel|operational range = Onroad: 150 - 225km Offroad: 120 - 175km|speed = Onroad: 37km/h Offroad: 19km/h|trench crossing = 2.5m|max fording depth = 1.3m|max grade = 36° from horizontal|vert obstacles = 1m|roadwheels = 6 double|roadwheel make = Steel|return rollers = 3 double|sprocket wheel location = Rear, double|idler sprockets location = Front, double|track type = Central guides, cast alloy steel, dry pin|pitch = 165.1mm|track ground contact = 4.36m|links = 87-90|track width = 650mm|dev into = IS-3M|armour hull front = 120mm @ 47°|armour hull sides = 90mm @ 90°|armour hull rear = 60mm @ 49°|armour hull top = 20mm|armour hull bottom = 20mm|armour turret front = 160mm rounded|armour turret sides = 100 - 200mm @ 40° & rounded|armour turret rear = 110 - 200mm @ 50° & rounded|armour turret top = 20mm|armour structure frnt = Glacis: 120mm @ 32° ?: 120mm @ 18°|armour structure side = 100 - 200mm @ 40° & rounded|armour structure rear = 110 - 200mm @ 50° & rounded|armour structure top = 20mm|armour mantlet = 200mm rounded}}The IS-3 is a Soviet heavy tank developed towards the end of the second world war. The IS-3 was the third major iteration of the IS series of tanks, superseding the IS-2. Most, if not all IS-3s were upgraded to the modernized IS-3M design. Service History The IS-3 entered service in 1945, just prior to the end of the second world war. There are unconfirmed reports of IS-3 tanks engaging German Jagdpanthers after the official surrender of the German Army. Several IS-3s took part in the September 7th, 1945 victory parade in Berlin, as part of the 71st Guards Heavy Tank Regiment of the 2nd Guards Tank Army. IS-3s were then stationed on the Soviet Union-Chinese border near Manchuria. All in all, there are no confirmed reports of IS-3s engaging enemy forces. All (or most) IS-3s were upgraded to IS-3Ms in the early 1950, they however, saw combat service in various European countries. Variants ;IS-3 :Standard production model. ;IS-3K :Command model of the IS-3. ;IS-3M :Modernized IS-3 starting production in 1952. ;IS-3MK :Command model of the IS-3M. See Also ;Object 244 : :Prototype tank based on the IS series, was known as IS-3 for a time. Category:Heavy Tank Category:WWII Category:WWII Tank Category:Tank Category:Russia Category:Soviet Union Category:Cold War Category:Cold War Tank